Touched By Darkness
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: Taisuke KaisukeKensuke – An unreciprocate[d] love. [A] fr[i]end[s]hip never meant to happen. A jealo[u]sy leading to disaster... Evil’s [k]iss instigat[e]d the madness. And someone's heart will be broken, maybe even his.
1. Prologue

**Legal Disclaimer**: I do not stake claim on neither Digimon nor its characters.  
**Warnings**: Possible Out of Character-ness and changes to original plot line.  
**Excuse**: I have not watched Digimon in some odd two years and (most) everything is based off a poor memory.

**Note(s)**: I'm not sure of the validity of an eleven year old's love, thus the ages have been bumped up by four years. Meaning Daisuke/Ken would be the age of fifteen and Taichi would be eighteen. If that is an issue for anyone, then I apologize. Also, I've always had a thing for kids younger than I am saving the world >P  
Thank you for taking the time to read this story; it is truly appreciated beyond words.  
**Date**: 5.17.06

**Touched by Darkness**

_Prologue_

* * *

"V-Head Butt!"

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Gold Rush!"

None of this was supposed to happen.

"Tempest Wing!"

Nothing, absolutely nothing, had gone according to plan.

"Rosetta Stone!"

Everything had just gone horribly wrong.

"Star Shower!"

And now, it seemed as if there was no way to fix this.

"Pepper Breath!"

Yagami Taichi's muddy eyes glanced for merely a second to see his loyal digimon passionately participating in their losing battle. His gaze strayed to see the digimon counterparts of the newest Digidestined swatted at like flies. Though, he was hardly torn between supporting the Digidestined warriors and staying exactly where he was.

"Davis… Come on Davis…" Strained with uncertain yet retained emotions, the brunette stared down at the prone body that lay before him. "Snap out of it." He was kneeling to the ground, the Digital World and all its majesty surrounding him. Its beauty however, went unappreciated, for Taichi would have none of it. Not now. Not when there were many more important matters at hand.

Hesitant fingers tenderly caressed the younger boy's face, caked lightly with dirt. "Come on Davis… We need you."

And yet the boy with cinnamon eyes and burgundy tresses remained as he was, unmoving and cold to the touch. Oblivious was he to those soft words and gentle touches, even more so to the battle currently being fought by the Digidestined. His friends.

Motomiya Daisuke was stripped of the vibrant life he was known for; so easily had the fire in molten orbs fled, replaced by dull, dirty glass. His breaths were shallow and his mind numb. Shadows played mockingly across his apathetic features, as if attempting to mimic life. His consciousness had faded and relinquished their hold on the boy, leaving the soccer player to wander in the darkness of his memories.

"Davis I…"

With his senses blanketed by the overwhelming and heated embrace of darkness, Daisuke had little choice but to allow himself to fall further into the deepest recesses of his mind. All else and all other options had become lost to him; he could not even hear the pained cries of his teammates, much less move to assist them.

With but one simple mistake this had all unraveled. The single most idiotic mistake of Motomiya Daisuke's life had instigated the mayhem and destruction now gracing the Digital World, as well as threatening the human realm. Though what simple mistake could have held the consequence to unleash such horrors?

"_I_ need you…"

Motomiya Daisuke had sealed this promise of devastation with smiling lips, kind words, and his hand outstretched in naïve innocence.

Motomiya Daisuke mistake was simple; he had made friends with the enemy. The Kaiser, Ichijouji Ken.

* * *

_  
End Prologue_

**.:Darkness lives on:.**


	2. Violation I

**Legal Disclaimer**: I do not stake claim on neither Digimon nor its characters.  
**Warnings**: Possible Out of Character-ness and changes to original plot line.  
**Excuse**: I have not watched Digimon in some odd two years and everything is based off a poor memory.

**Note(s)**: Now would probably be a wise time to say that the time frame this story is set in... The setting is during the time when Ken sought refuge in the Digital World and "ran away from home." Also, the Digidestined are aware that Ken is in fact, the Kaiser. Anyone bothered by my using "Digimon Emperor" and "Kaiser" interchangeably?  
Again my thanks to those who read this story. The thought fills me up with warm bubblies inside. -SmileSmile-  
**Date**: 5.20.06

**Touched by Darkness**

_Violation I – Pep Talk_

* * *

"What do you think you were doing back there?" Venom laced words dripped from thin lips, ready to retort any answer given.

"I dunno Blondie," began the sarcastic reply. "But I _think_ I was trying to save our lives!"

"Oh really? Because it sure looked like you wanted us all killed!" Takaishi Takeru was sure that had it not been for the exhausted Patamon in his arms, his hands would have been flying toward Daisuke's face. He did not advocate violence unless absolutely necessary, but even this patient teenager could only take so much.

The brawl's topic was none other than their latest, Koushiro-assigned, mission. With the sole objective of gathering information on a more secluded part of the Digital World, the Digidestined had thought to accomplish the goal without breaking a sweat. What they had accomplished was to fall, quite literally, into a bug's nest of trouble.

They had barely escaped with their lives.

"Everything would have gone _fine_ if a _certain blonde_ had just listened to me!"

"Well maybe this _certain blonde_ is just trying to make sure a _certain idiot_ doesn't get all the Digidestined slaughtered!"

"That's enough you two." The surprising injection forced both sapphire and cinnamon eyes to turn to their teammate. Yagami Hikari, ever the peacemaker, kept her eyes understanding yet unyielding as she regarded the two boys. "We're all tired and nobody got seriously hurt. Let's just go home, all right?"

A light snort came from Miyako's general direction as she commented wearily, "Yeah, I'll just never be able to look at a bug the same way again."

"Not helping Yolei."

A sigh. "Sorry."

"It could actually be better for them to argue about this now." Started Iori in his ever grave tone, supporting a sleeping Upamon in his short arms. "They won't have time to develop a grudge overnight if they expel all their anger now."

The brunette smiled gently, Gatomon drifting to sleep within her secure embrace. "Cody I really-"

"Nobody ever asked you to go play hero Daisuke!"

The Keeper of Light could only shut her eyes and shake her head in dismay. Apparently, the boys had used her distraction of Miyako and Iori to continue their fray.

"Play hero Takeru? I'm the _leader_ of us Digidestined! And if you had just listened to me-"

"_Leader_ of _us_ Daisuke?" Sapphire eyes were dangerously narrowed, and no one with a fisherman's hat ever looked so intimidating. "You'll only be the leader of us Daisuke, when you starting acting like one."

A pregnant silence followed the blonde's statement, eyes of the angry ocean and wild flames clashing together. The continuation of their argument went unspoken and the school's computer room fell into an eerie, tension filled stillness.

Those Chosen Children not involved with the brawl found themselves only able to fidget where they stood, shifting from foot to foot. None found the voice to speak or the courage to simply leave the room. No option available to them seemed to be appropriate to the situation.

Thankfully, one person didn't seem to care.

"Are you two finished?"

Five pairs of eyes shot up to the door and focused on the owner of the smooth voice, only somewhat surprised by whom they saw. Wild chocolate tresses pointed in any which way possible, framing a face of muddy eyes and a raised brow, normally smiling lips now set in a disapproving frown. The teenager leaned languidly against the doorframe of the computer room, all occupants under the scrutiny of his gaze. And though poorly displayed in the green jacket and gray pants of his school uniform, the male had a lithe build, suggesting his athletic ability.

And what athletic ability he had indeed.

"Tai?"

Yagami Taichi curved his lips in a lazy smile, answering his sister's address with a simple, "Hey Kari." Hands in his pockets, the soccer player pushed himself off of the doorframe, steadily making his way towards the group of Digidestined. "Hey TK, Cody, Yolei, Davis…" He greeted the group with a wide grin, as if unaffected by the tension threatening to suffocate the occupants of the room.

His replies were a mix ofthe simplenodding of heads, "Hey Tai"'s, and Davis' silence.

What a lively bunch.

As the Child of Light had said, it would be best for the Chosen Children to simply go home, and Taichi understood this. "You guys look like you just went through Hell and back. I'm sure Izzy won't mind waiting for his data until tomorrow. You all should just go home and enjoy the rest of the day." It wasn't so much of a suggestion as it was a subtle command. Taichi may have no longer been the official leader of this generation's Chosen Children, but he still carried the aura of a leader.

Takeru was the first to heed the brunette's command and quickly retrieved the school backpack he had left behind from the journey to the Digital World. The blonde could not bring himself to cast the burgundy haired male another glance, lest his eyes return to their threatening slits and another harsh word be spoken. His sapphire gaze instead were kept on the resting Patomon as he bid the group "goodbye" and took his leave.

Iori was next to bow his head in farewell after slipping his backpack on. He left assuring everyone else that he would inform Izzy of their findings. Despite his fatigue, the boy was as responsible as ever.

"Well guess I best be going too!" Miyako had cried with a wide grin, Poromon tucked safely, if not a little too tightly, in her arms. Though her smile was great, in her eyes were the retained stress and exhaustion threatening to overcome her. Miyako's mood swings were legendary, though this time, it seemed rather forced.

Once the others had departed, Hikari gathered up her own belongings and made her way towards the door, her concerned gaze lingering on the ever silent Daisuke. With his hardened features and downcast narrowed eyes, the Child of Light knew not what she could do for him. The other participant of the brawl she knew all too well from their childhood. Leaving her confident that the blonde would soon forget the squabble. Daisuke however…

"Ready to go Tai?" She questioned with a sugar-coated voice, attempting to smile brightly.

There was hardly an internal battle fought as the eldest of the three present recognized where he was needed. Thus, with a jaunty wave to his sister, Taichi grinned and easily let the words fall from his lips, "Nah. I'll see you at home Kari, all right?"

Nodding in an understanding manner, the Keeper of Light took her leave along with Gatomon safely carried in her embrace.

Chocolate eyes watched the pink adorned girl as she exited the room, and only a chair scrapping against the floor brought Taichi's attention back to the situation at hand. By the time the wild haired teenager turned around to face Daisuke, the younger of the two had situated himself dejectedly into a hard, plastic computer chair.

Scratching the back of his head, Taichi realized that cheering up his protégé might prove to be more difficult than he had initially thought.

After pulling out a seat for himself, the boys sat in an apathetic silence. It was neither awkward nor companionable, until Taichi found the voice to speak once again. "Fat penguin."

Dazed red cinnamon eyes did nothing to obscure their confusion. "_What?_"

A simple shrug. "Just thought I'd say something to break the ice."

Daisuke could not restrain his smile as Taichi broke into a fit of light laughter. "Dude, that was so _lame_."

Languid grin still in place, the older male shrugged yet again. "Hey, it got you to smile didn't it?" After this comment followed another silence. Before it could develop however, the eighteen year old shattered the stillness with a surprisingly serious tone. "So can I ask what happened?"

"You're not going to let this drop 'till I tell you anyway."

"Damn straight."

The Motomiya child sighed as he scratched the back of his head, still mindful of the sleeping Chibimon in his arms. "I guess… Well see, we were in this really tight spot and I came up with a _nacho_ idea to get us all out of it… But then Takeru, being Takeru, decides that any idea of mine is bound to fail, so everything just goes screwy and we barely make it out in time before Ken decides to blow up one of his less than important strongholds." A growl from the back of Daisuke's throat was heard in the still room, "I mean, if Takeru just _listened _and did what I said once and a while then maybe… maybe. Argh! I don't know!" A frown now painting his face, the male slouched further in his seat while glaring at the wall. "Why're blondes always so _difficult_?"

Taichi emitted a chuckle, staring down at his friend from his height advantage. "Maybe not all blondes Davis, just those in the Ishida and Takaishi family. Back in our day, Matt and I used to have the exact same problems."

"But it's just that… I mean, we're supposed to be friends, right? So why does it always seem like Takeru's trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I think…" the brunette started, trying to find the words for what he wished to say. "Well, you have to understand where TK's coming from. He cares about you guys as both friends and teammates, and would do just about anything to keep everyone safe. So when you were all in such a tight spot, you can hardly blame him for panicking right? He took control because he wanted to make sure everyone stayed safe."

"But why can't he trust me enough to know that _I'll_ keep everyone safe?"

An arm was placed around the younger male's shoulders as Taichi just smiled, "Trust comes with time Dai; the whole team'll learn to trust you sooner or later."

"I'll kick your ass if you say something lame like 'Patience is a virtue.'" Daisuke stated with a roll of his eyes.

The arm around Daisuke moved so that the older could ruffle his protégé's hair, "As if you could." Not pleased when he could still see a hint of despair on the younger's features, Taichi continued. "Don't worry about all this Dai. By this time tomorrow, TK will be at your door asking if you want to go out for ice cream, he isn't the type to hold a grudge against a friend. So don't try to hold one on him either, got it?"

"All right already Tai. Stop mothering me, I'm a big boy now." Cinnamon eyes stared up at the idol and role model Daisuke had followed for more than half his life, smiling as he teased. "Pull up diapers and all Tai."

Grinning more furtively, the brunette gave the facsimile expression of being angry. "What? Is _this_ the mouth that just said that? I'm showing concern and this mouth has the _audacity_ to be _ungrateful_?"

"Oooh Tai, big words."

Slender fingers instantly sought out Daisuke's vulnerable cheeks and pinched them tight. "What was that again Dai? Stop _mothering_ you? Maybe I'll just show you some brotherly love then!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Tai that _hurts_! Save this for Kari!"

"Hmm… and there was that threat to kick my ass earlier wasn't there?" Grinning all the way, Taichi ignored Daisuke's attempts to bat his hands away.

"All right! All right! Fuck, I'm _sorry_!"

"Ha! Can't get off that easy.Take that! And this!"

"That" and "this" consisted of particularly brutal tugs to Daisuke's cheeks, and the fun would have continued had it not been for the interruption of a sleepy, "Davish?"

Both males ceased their laughter and blinked simultaneously, eventually looking down to the blue and white form within the younger's arms. Abnormally large red eyes were half lidded in their drowsy state, the voice accompanying those eyes reflecting fatigue. "Are we home yet Davish?"

Slowly relinquishing his hold on Daisuke's tan face, Tai sank back into his seat, allowing the other to speak to his digimon more freely.

"Uh, not yet Buddy. Go back to sleep. We'll be home soon."

The rotund digimon nodded his head in a near solemn manner before nuzzling back into the warm security of Daisuke's embrace. "Otay Davish. And when we get home, can I have more ice cream?"

"I'll see what I can do Chibimon."

"Sankyuu Davish..."

Taichi had to smile at the near sentimental scene. The trusting nature of digimon and their human partners was like a little kid and someone they admired. They'd believe everything and anything their idol said. Heck, Daisuke had been like that before. Still was most of the time actually; but he was a bit wiser and older now.

And definitely a lot hotter.

"Well Tai, I better get going." Daisuke began, getting up from his seat and rubbing his cheeks with a free hand. "Thanks for the… pep talk I guess."

"Hey, anything for my number one fan." Taichi winked.

"Pssh yeah, whatever Tai." A gentle laugh fell from the tanned male's lips as he flashed a brilliant smile. "Don't think I'll forget to pay you back for pinching me either!"

"Promises, promises."

"I'm serious! That hurt!"

"See you Davis." Was the laughed reply.

"Ha, see you around Tai."

Chocolate eyes watched once again as someone left the room, leaving the brunette to his lonesome. Taichi's gaze fell down to his hands smiling gently for a moment before sighing in exasperation. "Yagami Taichi, better slap yourself before you even start _thinking_ about how great it felt to have an arm around Davis."

He had to slap himself three times before sighing in defeat and starting his own trek home.

* * *

_  
End Violation I - Pep Talk_

**.:Darkness lives on:.**


	3. Violation II

**Legal Disclaimer**: I stake claim on neither Digimon nor its characters.  
**Warnings**: Possible Out of Character-ness and changes to original plot line.  
**Excuse**: I have not watched Digimon in some odd two years and most everything is based off a poor memory.

**Note(s)**: I found this Japanese lullaby at this little nifty site: www(dot)geocities(dot)com/kblincoln/miabb/jpllmori(dot)html  
Thanks to those that take the time to read this story, I hope it provides at least some meager entertainment. Though if you think that dialogue between Digidestined and Digimon is boring, then this chapter will prove to be utterly meaningless to your enjoyment... And you'll probably give up reading this fic xD;  
I heart Chibimon.  
**Date**: 5.24.06

**Touched by Darkness**

_Violation II – Set the Stage_

* * *

"_Mori no fukuro ga iimashita…"_

_The forest owl said…_

"_Watashi wa mori no mihari yaku.."_

_I am the guardian of the forest…_

"_Kowai okami, kitsune nado…"_

_Fearsome wolves and foxes and the like…_

"_Kosasenai kara ne ne shina…"_

_Won't be allowed to come near, so sleep, sleep…_

"Damn. I must be desperate if I'm singing lullabies to myself."

Eyes of red cinnamon remained fixated on the plain ceiling of Daisuke's bedroom, as they had been for the past hour or so. The soccer player sighed gently; irritated that sleep would not overcome his drained body. Encased by the obscuring security of night's darkness, Daisuke laid on his bed, his blankets tossed about him and his wiry arms behind his head of wild burgundy tresses. Chibimon slept beside him, finally satiated after five peanut butter sandwiches and a bowl of ice cream.

For a moment, Daisuke took the time to envy the sleeping digimon.

Sighing in a resigned manner, the teen closed his eyes and _willed_ himself to go to sleep.

No such luck for the little soccer player.

"Davish? Are you sleeping?"

Huh. Apparently, Chibimon was not asleep after all.

Groaning, the Holder of Courage rolled over on his side with his back to the digimon before answering nonchalantly, "Yes… or at least I'm trying anyway."

"Davish." In a single, albeit sluggish leap, the digital monster was on his feet and towering near Daisuke's head. "Davish! Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Because you're talking to me?"

Daisuke could _feel_ Chibimon blinking. "Really?"

Smiling, the soccer player rolled over to face his digital partner, shaking his head in accompaniment of his vocal answer. "No. I just… can't sleep is all."

"Is it because of earlier?"

Daisuke's lips twitched as the dim glow of his smile faded into the darkness, "… Yeah. I guess, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"You must not normally have lots of things in your mind Davish. 'Cause mostly you can fall asleep all the time!"

"Hey…" His mock warning tone came off as flat, weariness dousing any flames for fun.

Falling back to sit down with a soft "Oomph," the little dragon stared at his human partner with confused despair. He was not sure what was forcing Daisuke into this poignant state, but all the little one knew was that it was making him distressed as well.

"I mean… it's just that… You know, Tai gave me these goggles and it kind of made me the leader of the Digidestined right?" Chibimon's eyes rose to the teen's tanned features as he spoke, noticing the dreamy state of Daisuke's gaze. "And well, I can't help but wonder sometimes if he should've given them to TE or something like that. The others like him more anyway."

"Davish…" Uncertainty hesitated Chibimon voice. Human affairs, the digimon had discovered, were not to be trifled with.

"Well anyway, enough about that." Combing a hand through burgundy tresses, the teen's expression became more curious. "What do you think is up with Ken nowadays? It's as if he's going on a homicidal streak or something."

This earned Daisuke a _look._

"Well, more than usual anyway."

The amendment gained an agreeing nod of the blue and white head.

"He even went as far as to blow up one of his own bases. And all the Digimon he… killed…" Tanned fingers balled up so his hands could form a tight fist; anger beginning to course through his lithe frame. "He just seems so… impatient and angry. Doesn't he Chibimon?"

High-pitched giggles pierced the darkness, the source of them none other than the dragon type digimon. Confusion displayed itself clearly in cinnamon eyes and an arched brow, "Hey what're you laughing at?"

"It's just funny… to hear _you_ calling someone else impatient Davish."

Resisting the urge to thwack his partner with a pillow, Daisuke merely laughed as well. "Yeah well… S'not like you're much better than I am." As the laughter died, an idea surfaced to the soccer player's mind. Sitting up in bed, the male answered Chibimon's curious stare by stating simply, "Hey Chibimon? What's say you and I go to the Digital World?"

- - - - -

"Are you sure we should be out this late Davis?"

"Don't worry about it Veemon. It's Saturday tomorrow, so it's not like I have school." Lugging a thick, black book and a pencil in one yellow-gloved hand, the Holder of Courage allowed his eyes to wander about the regal appearance of the Digital World, moonlight enhancing its beauty by ten fold. "Man, I'm glad Mom finally let me have a computer in my own room. It makes sneaking off to the Digital World easier."

"Yup."

Orange and white boots trekked softly through the forest grounds, walking purposely towards a designated location. Tonight was not the first night that Daisuke had tried to find refuge within the world of digimon.

"Well, here we are Veemon."

"Here" was a secluded part of one of the Digital World's many forests, a hidden place unlikely to be found unless intently searching for it. It was a small clearing towards the edge of the woods where trees met steep and rocky mountains. In the middle of the clearing was a pond of sorts; its life stream was embedding within the beginnings of a mountain; the crystalline fluid trickled down, as water sprites would dance. From the other side of the no longer than ten-meter pond ran a stream that undoubtedly led to the ocean. However, even by merely following the stream one could not find this haven, for as if guarding this place of refuge, trees and all manner of botany obscured the path and made it a difficult one to trek.

This was Daisuke's haven, one the he and Veemon had stumbled upon by the greatest stroke of luck in all Daisuke's fifteen years.

Situating himself on a flat surfaced rock, the soccer player crossed his legs beneath him and flipped through the book he'd brought along. He passed by sketches and drawings of all sorts and was appeased only when he found a blank page. Yes, this was Daisuke's sketchbook. The boy could draw.

Who would have thought?

"All right Veemon, mind standing over to the right a bit? Great. Now turn your head a bit to the left… and down and… perfect! All right, try not to move too much…"

- - - - -

_How aggravating…_

"Argh! This is so _frustrating_!"

"Master Ken, please…"

"Do not even _attempt_ to console me Wormmon! Nothing that comes out of _your_ worthless mouth is going to help."

Expelling a feral growl, the Digimon Emperor roughly threw himself into his computer chair. An upset King claiming his throne. The illuminating glow of Ichijouji Ken's master computer provided poor lighting to the otherwise dark room, though the male seemed to care little for the welfare of his eyesight.

"Master Ken I think-"

"Did I not just tell you to keep your mouth _shut_? If you insist upon being useless you can at least follow orders!" Arm propped up by his seat's armrest, the male cradled his head in one hand; eyes shut as he attempted to control his breathing.

_So impatient…_

"I don't know if I can take this any longer!"

Remaining loyally by his master's side, Wormmon could only cower and force himself not to ask what exactly the human could not stand. What could be making his master so stressed and frazzled these days?

Truth be told, not even the teenager in question could answer Wormmon's question. Even with his genius mind, Ken could not locate a source to his sudden impetuosity, antagonism, and constant desire to annihilate anything in sight. He tried to blame the Chosen Children for destroying his control spires; but he merely resurrected them. Culpability was placed then on the insubordination of his slaves; but with the newly invented dark spirals, they were obedient robots at his command.

So what was it?

_I need… I need…_

"I need to expand my influence northward." With a flick of his black-gloved hands, a keyboard appeared before the Kaiser. As quickly as his slender digits moved, various sectors of the Digital World came into view on his computer screen along with word documents with details on some of his latest projects. "I'll just have to take some Kuwagamon hunting with me tomorrow and… Oh? What do we have here?"

Hands flying upon the keyboard, Ken exited from most all of his previous screens and enlarged a particular window, one featuring none other than a be-goggled Digidestined.

"Well, well, well…" Settling back into his seat, the Digimon Emperor folded his arms as a malicious smirk appeared on his pale features. "What's this? A child staying up past his bedtime? I suppose his mother never told him about the monsters that come out after dark…"

_He could be the one… Yes, this Chosen Child…_

"And he's all alone as well. I'm surprised he would come here without his entire posse to follow him around."

_Go to him… Leave now…_

Standing from his seat, Ken's eyes did not leave the form of Daisuke on his computer screen. "Wormmon, get my Devidramon ready for flight, I think I'll be paying this lone Digidestined a visit."

"You're not planning on fighting are you Ken? Why can't you just play like normal boys your age?"

The insect digimon felt his body slam against the cold metal wall before registering that the Kaiser had kicked him. Groaning in the pain that now enveloped his body, Wormmon cowered as the human boy reprimanded him without remorse. "Don't _call_ me that you pathetic insect! I am your master, not your friend, so address me as such!"

Walking towards the door that led to the labyrinth of hallways within his base, the Kaiser continued in a low tone. "And I am not normal. I am the Digimon Emperor, destined to rule this miserable ball of dirt. So don't you dare compare me to anything _normal_."

Head bent in dejection, the rookie level digimon listened to the Kaiser's fading footsteps. Though hisbody was shattered from constant physicalabuse, the little digimon thought of his master kindly,as his whispered words implied. "You'll always… be the kind boy and friend you once were to me Ken. Always…"

Forcing his body into motion, the green insect made his way to do as his master commanded, his silent tears never shed.

* * *

_End Violation II_

**.:Darkness lives on:.**


	4. Violation III

**Legal Disclaimer**: I stake claim on neither Digimon nor its characters.  
**Warnings**: Possible Out of Character-ness and changes to original plot line.  
**Excuse**: I have not watched Digimon in some odd two years and most everything is based off a poor memory.

**Note(s)**: Howdy… and thanks for reading this story. I'll leave some of the end of this chapter to reader's imagination. -SmileSmile-  
**Date**: 5.24.06

**Touched by Darkness**

_Violation III – Hello Darkness_

* * *

"Davis… somebody's coming."

Auburn eyes snapped up to gaze about Daisuke's surroundings, standing up for a better view, and vigilant due to his surprise. Closing his sketchbook, the soccer play's hand moved instinctively towards his digivice. Was it an enemy? Or just a passing digimon on a midnight stroll?

"How disappointing; my entrance has been ruined."

A sudden chill washed over Daisuke's body as the familiar voice traveled as a seductive whisper to his ears. And as if to verify the thoughts creeping into the teen's mind a slender silhouette with a billowing cape and broad shoulder pads stepped out of the shadows of the forest. With the wild hair, obnoxious sunglasses and malicious smirk, there was no question as to who this person was.

But for the love of all things holy… what was the Kaiser doing here?

"Don't even try it Motomiya." Illuminated by the moonlight, the Kaiser's near bored tone referred to Daisuke reaching for his digivice. "I can summon a Devidramon to slaughter you before you can even say 'Digi-armor.'" Smirking, Ken continued, "And if that doesn't catch your fancy…"

Black gloved hands reached towards the Kaiser's waist, and from the shadows of his cape he produced a dark spiral, gleaming with the pure darkness it was created from. "This dark spiral is itching for a mind to control."

Well damn.

Biting his tongue, Daisuke's hand reluctantly fell to his side as a growl of irritation laced his words. "Then what the heck do you think you're doing here, huh?"

"My question for you exactly. After all, you _are_ trespassing on my territory."

Auburn eyes were narrowed, gloved hands curled into barely restrained fists. "_Your_ territory?"

"You Digibrats certainly are dense. If you haven't noticed by now, I _am_ called the Kaiser for a reason." Pale lips formed an even wider smirk. "I am destined to rule this world… got it?"

"Bullshit if I ever heard any!" At Daisuke's outcry, Veemon took a more threatening fighting stance, red eyes daring the boy genius to attack with more than just words. The dragon was also not oblivious to the green worm digimon by the Kaiser's side.

"Watch your tongue around me Motomiya," chastised the Digimon Emperor. "You're talking to your superior."

"Superior? What, are you my master too now?"

"Hmm…" Pausing in mock thought, the indigo haired boy continued. "Not too dreadful an idea. Down on your knees, Boy."

"Like hell! What would you do next? Chain me up and break out the whips and chains?"

The Kaiser lifted a brow, smirking all the while. "Is that an invitation?"

"Fuck you."

"Two inducements in not even a minute. Really _love_, you should learn to control yourself."

Clutching his pencil and sketchbook more tightly, the Keeper of Courage grit his teeth at the sight of Ken's haughty smirk. It almost seemed as if the Kaiser was… playing… with him?

True, Ken had threatened him… but still had yet to outright attack Daisuke. What was he waiting for?

Tch. As if Daisuke was going to wait around to find out. Veemon, after all, was still not fully recovered from earlier events.

"Come on Veemon, we're going."

How badly Daisuke wanted to have Flamedramon show Ken a thing or two. But the price that a dark spiral could bring was enough to make even Daisuke think for once.

"Leaving so soon Digibrat? I was just starting to have fun." Sarcasm was rich, and dripping.

Already walking away from the scene, Daisuke did not trust himself to turn around, lest he begin a physical fight with the Kaiser. So, the male resorted to the next best thing.

Flipping Ken off.

Not knowing whether he should be insulted or just laugh bitterly at the childishness of it all, the Kaiser opted for calling out, "I'll be here the next time you come. I can't have you invade my territory unsupervised."

"Why?" Daisuke ceased in his walk. "Afraid I'll take over if you're not careful?"

Ken's laugh was scoff enough, but he also replied in an acidic rich tone. "Hardly. I simply don't want you to run freely about _soiling_ my Digital World."

Turning his head around, narrowed cinnamon eyes glared. "Is that a challenge _Oh Master_?"

"No… It's an invitation."

The Kaiser's smirk grew as he met Daisuke's glare, only to watch moments later as his and Veemon's form faded into the shadows of the forest. Thus, Ken and Wormmon were left to themselves.

"Master Ken… did you really mean what you said? Did you really invite him back here?" The insect attempted to obscure the faint hope now infecting him. Perhaps… just maybe, his master had found a… friend?

_Yes… _Yes_… He's the one._

"Of course Wormmon." Sapphire eyes had yet to leave the spot from whence Ken last caught sight of Daisuke, his speech almost civil to the digimon he appeared to hate. "Motomiya Daisuke… I'll enjoy breaking him bit by bit until there's nothing of him left."

_Only a little bit longer… Then this world will be broken with nothing left… Patience…_

- - - - -

The next day, Saturday morning, was the same for Daisuke as any weekend. He woke up, shut off his alarm that he forgot to turn off the night before, and went back to sleep.

Ten minutes later he woke up, threw a pillow at the human alarm clock, Jun, and went back to sleep. Half an hour later he woke up and trekked down to the kitchen to shut off his third alarm clock – his stomach.

Somehow that one was always so much more persuasive.

After feeding himself and Veemon, the Keeper of Courage showered quickly, dressed himself, and moved onto the excitement of his day: video games.

A visitor was the last thing he had been expecting.

"Davis! Your friend is at the door!"

Eyes snapping up at Jun's shout, Daisuke blinked in surprise, "Wha?" At the distraction, the teen did not notice his virtual enemy dealing a fatal blow, causing "death music" to ring from his speakers.

Voicing numerous curses, the be-goggled boy got up and out of his bedroom after turning off his PlayStation. The frown on his face was enough to display his annoyance at the distraction and his sudden death…

This had better be good.

He was on the second to last level damn it!

With Veemon trailing furtively at his heels, Daisuke near violently threw open the front door and so politely greeted his guest with a snapped, "What?"

"Did I… come at a bad time?"

Cinnamon eyes turned owlish as the soccer play realized just who his visitor was, "TR?" Opening the door a bit wider, the burgundy haired male scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Oh uh… hey. What're you doing here?"

Clutching onto the strap of a backpack, of which Daisuke assumed Patamon resided in, the blonde shrugged his shoulders while refusing to make eye contact. "Look Davis… I just wanted to come over and… well… you know… I… um… yeah… Davis, do you want to go out for some ice cream?"

Translation: Sorry I acting like I was a raving mad, tipped over cow yesterday. Forgive me?

Perking up his lips into a smile, the be-goggled male regarded the other playfully. "What, you mean… like a date?"

Raising a brow and looking at Daisuke from the brim of his fisherman hat, Takeru nearly laughed. "It can be whatever you want Davis."

"Great!"

Translation: I'm sorry for being equally raving, mad, and tipped over. Thanks for paying for my ice cream!

Slipping on his shoes, Davis grabbed a backpack conveniently placed by the door and allowed Veemon homage within it. "I'm going out!" Was the goodbye call to the Motomiya household.

After receiving a few muffled replies, both teens made their way out into the world, one seeming to be having much more fun than the other. As was soon byDaisuke keeping an arm extravagantly draped over Takeru's shoulders and leaning his head all too chummily against him, making an odd spectacle of himself.

"Davis… you're aware that you could be clinically insane right?"

"Of course _loooover_… And you wouldn't have me any other way would you?"

A choking cough. "You think you could take your arm off me? People are giving us weird stares."

"Weird stares? TB, these are nothing. Check this out." Unlatching himself from the blonde, Daisuke began skipping over to his newest victim.

"Davis?" Takeru blinked, watching the be-goggled teen. "Davis, no. No, Davis! Get down from there!That's a moving car!"

… Takeru knew he would regret ever asking Daisuke out for ice cream.

But deep inside, he also knew that he'd never have as much fun in life without MotomiyaDaisuke.

Somewhere deep, deep inside… And a few heart attacks later.

* * *

_End Violation III_

**.:Darkness Lives On:.**


End file.
